Una fiesta de té sin más participantes que tú y yo
by Lluvisna
Summary: Las fiestas pueden hacerse con dos participantes y si es de té es más intima. Pero Lammy quería invitados. Pero míster Pickels no quería.


**Disclaimer(Copiado y pegado de wikipedia): Happy Tree Friends es una serie de animaciones flash de Mondo Mini Shows creada por Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff.**

Lammy lo aseguraba.

El segundero avanzaba apropiadamente en aquel reloj de pared, no apartaba la mirada hasta que fue señalado el número doce permitiéndose servir el té de olor fuerte en la taza de su invitado: Míster Pickels.

Él era quien estaba en la silla frente a ella haciéndole compañía en la hora del té, era una pequeña fiesta entre dos viejos amigos, solo ellos dos, nadie más. Estaba acostumbrada a esa escena de únicamente tener otro par de ojos junto a ella en la mesa ya que le encantaba ese tipo de reuniones y aunque aquel pepino vivía con ella solía invitarlo como era debido, pero últimamente solo él aceptaba, nadie más.

Él nunca se negaba, jamás le daba un no como respuesta, asistía incluso cuando no era invitado, aunque la hembra le suplicara arrodillada, con las manos juntas y ojos llorosos que no fuera, iba de todas formas.

Se sirvió a sí misma y ambos levantaron las tazas.

Estaba segura de que la taza de su invitado había sido levantada.

Las chocaron suavemente produciendo un leve tintineo para desearse buen provecho.

Estaba segura de que escuchó el sonido que producen dos tazas al chocar.

Cada uno dio un primer gran sorbo a la bebida tibia y dejaron reposar las tazas en la mesa al mismo tiempo. Lammy se fijó en la taza de míster Pickels notando que faltaba algo de líquido.

Estaba segura de que él había tragado té, faltaba té en aquella taza que la oveja sabía que no había tocado, le había servido tres cuartos y en ese momento el liquido estaba en la mitad del recipiente.

Estaba cansada de que su amigo solamente hiciera todas esas cosas tan visibles y ciertas cuando estaban solos y que cuando se movía estando más animales presentes nadie lo viera terminando echándole toda la culpa encima a ella.

Para calmarse estiró el brazo para tomar una galleta con la cara de una ardilla con mascara, hubiera comprado galletas circulares normales pero ya no habían en la tienda y Lumpy le sugirió aquellas que, según entendió, tenían la cara de un súper héroe.

Estaba segura de que lo escuchó masticar, que vio la galleta siendo sostenida por esa mano y las migajas que caían, que sintió en sus dedos el bigote un poco mojado de té y los trozos de galleta en las puntas cuando se las quitó apoyándose en la mesa. Estaba segura de que esas manos más pequeñas que las suyas la tomaron delicadamente, estaba segura de que sintió unos pequeños labios y ese bigote posarse suavemente en el dorso de su mano como forma de agradecimiento.

Ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír.

Baló alegremente mirándolo directo a los ojos y se volvió a sentar.

Doce minutos, setecientos veinte segundos, setecientos veintiuno, setecientos veintidós, setecientos veintitrés, setecientos veinticuatro, setecientos veinticinco, el pepino choca cinco veces seguidas la cucharita contra el borde de la taza para llamar su atención.

Estaba segura de que él llamó su atención.

Se subió a la mesa, que podría ser algo de muy mala educación pero siendo un pepino esa regla en particular le importaba un…

Le acercó los terrones de azúcar señalándola porque pensaba que la razón por la cual no había vuelto a probar el té era porque no le había gustado ese nuevo sabor que le había aconsejado comprar para dar variedad a las fiestas. No era esa la razón pero pidió gustosa un terrón, esas hierbas eran especialmente amargas.

Mister Pickels se había acabado siete galletas y todo el contenido de la taza, ella, sin esperar un movimiento de su parte sujetó la tetera ofreciéndole más, lo vio levantar levemente la taza aceptando el ofrecimiento por lo que la llenó.

La taza estaba vacía, él se terminó el té, por eso le sirvió más y no se derramo nada, porque la taza estaba vacía.

En un momento en que le daba otro trago al líquido pensó que ese olor que desprendía le desagradaba en gran medida, le daba asco, pensó que preferiría que una mofeta le rociara.

Petunia.

Pasó el té por la garganta a la vez que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos y dejaba la linda taza muy lentamente en la mesa, miró con timidez a su acompañante que tenía una conversación silenciosa con una de las galletas por lo que aprovechando que no la veía utilizó las mangas de su suéter de lana para secar las gotas traviesas. Suspiró lo más silenciosamente posible.

Petunia ya la tenía bloqueada en todo lo posible, no contestaba llamadas ni mensajes de textos, Giggles todo el tiempo le respondía sus ofrecimientos de pasar tiempo juntas con un muy dulce y educado rechazo hiriente, Flaky la esquivaba cada vez que la veía y no le respondía nada dejándola con el balido en la boca. Hacer más amigos le resultaba difícil y especialmente desde que Lumpy en todos sus trabajos contara como una historia de triunfo total que la había llevado a la cárcel por unas terribles y tortuosas siete horas.

El golpeteo repetitivo de unos mini-dedos en la mesa la hizo volver a mirar a su amigo. Respingó.

Estaba segura de que esos ojos fijos en ella eran reales al igual que esos dedos que golpeteaban la mesa de forma seria provocando se sonido que le estaba erizando la lana.

La había descubierto.

Sabía que ella deseaba a otro animal en la casa.

Presentía su enojo.

Lammy comió las dos últimas galletas, se bebió de golpe lo que tenía en su morada taza, se sirvió hasta la última gota de té que había en la tetera y bebió tan rápidamente por el miedo que casi se ahoga.

Dio por terminada aquella fiesta.

Luego de que ambos lavaran las cosas la hembra tuvo un antojo de fresas para pasar el mal sabor de boca que le dejó el té y míster Pickels. Lo llevó en brazos hasta el refrigerador por si veía algo que quisiera, al abrir él entro de un salto, de eso estaba segura, él salto, ella no lo metió ahí, el pepino caminaba buscando algo para comer y ella diviso las fresas y un tarro de leche condensada por lo que tomó ambas cosas y sabiendo que míster Pickels seguía dentro un impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo, entonces cerró la puerta con determinación dolorosa.

Llamó a la ardilla rosada que era la única que le contestaba y se puso a llorar, gemir, hipar, balar y suplicar para que la acompañara. En ochocientos cincuenta y cuatro segundos del reloj que miraba sin parpadear escuchó los gritos preocupados y golpes acelerados de Giggles para que le abriera, cuando se vieron la de pelaje rosado la abrazó queriendo reconfortarla. Lammy con los ojos rojos y sonidos inentendibles que se trababan por el ahogo de estar llorando la convenció de quedarse.

Las fresas bañadas en la leche condensada estaban en las piernas de la ardilla que con un brazo aún abrazaba a la oveja que de tanto en tanto sacaba una para consumirla, igualmente la de pelaje rosado no se quedaba atrás y tomaba una para disfrutar del sabor pero sin olvidar que la hembra a su lado estaba herida aunque no sabía todavía la razón, pero aún en las circunstancias agradeció que de momento no había por ningún lado un solo pepino. Giggles no la culpaba del todo y aunque Lumpy contara que había estado en prisión no era de ese tipo de animales que no da más oportunidades, la oveja estaba en el segundo puesto de su lista de animales que son temidos pero que merecen ser tratados como los demás; el primero era cierto oso de pelaje verde. Aunque no compartía con Lammy porque rechazaba sus invitaciones no negaría ir a verla en un momento así, la oveja sufría, ella la consolaría como buena amiga que era, pensaba que tal vez la invitaría a pasar el rato juntas y que la próxima vez que escuchara aquel balido del otro lado del teléfono no respondería con uno de sus discursos escritos para evitar salir con alguien.

La puerta del refrigerador se abrió lentamente.

Lammy estaba segura de que había escuchado como la puerta del refrigerador se abría.

Estaba segura, estaba segura de todo, lo sabía, sabía lo que había pasado después de eso.

Aseguraba que no era su culpa.

Repetía una y otra vez su declaración sin cambiar nada de lo que sabía que perfectamente había sucedido ese día.

Pero Lumpy seguía mostrándole pruebas junto con Sniffles y aunque les explicara cómo es que tenían todas esas pruebas que señalaban que ella era la culpable no le creían.

Giggles estaba muerta.

Giggles al día siguiente fue a visitarla en prisión diciéndole que no le guardaba rencor, pero cuando Lammy la invitó a una fiesta de té para ese fin de semana solo obtuvo un discurso hiriente que la rechazaba.

Pickels la consoló esa noche en su celda acariciándole la lana y expresándole que todo lo sucedido fue culpa de ella por encerrarlo y llamar a Giggles. Cuando Lumpy en su ronda nocturna la vio desde la ventanilla solo le preguntó una cosa.

Le preguntó por qué tenía un pepino en la cabeza.

 _ **F I N**_


End file.
